


Soft boiled egg

by Maybeanayeena



Category: Sonic movie - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, stonebotnik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanayeena/pseuds/Maybeanayeena
Summary: Dr robotnik dosnt handle anxiety well, but stone is always there to help him out. Soft fluff for the egg and rock
Relationships: Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)/Original Male Character(s), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Soft boiled egg

Robotnik was in a mood, and not a good one at that. The doctor paced back and forth in his lab pulling up screens then dismissing them in an endless cycle of frustration. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what he was feeling and it was driving him mad, whatever it was it was killing his work flow and causing him to become wildly off schedule. He growled under his breath as he dismissed his holograms and angrily sat down at his desk, raising a leg and resting it on his knee as he rubbed his temples, his knee bouncing in a jittery sort of way. The doctor took a breath, almost wincing in pain as he tried to forcefully overcome whatever it was that was bothering him. 

His knee slowly stopped moving and his hands slowly dropped from his head as an unsettling feeling fell over him. The doctor was never good with anything that had to do with emotions because of his childhood trauma, but he knew what this was. It was something that had gnawed and fought against his heart for years, something that filled his heart night after night in foster care. 

Loneliness. Agonizing, and absolute, loneliness. The feeling of having nothing, meaning nothing to no one. The one thing his machines couldn’t help,

Robotnik’s breath faltered, falling deeper into his chair as his vision began to blur, a full force panic attack hitting him in the chest like a well placed kick from a professional wrestler. The doctor gripped his head in his hands as he trembled, every horrific memory flashing before him in rapid bursts, causing him to become more unresponsive every second.

Somewhere in the back of the doctors mind he could feel the harsh vibrations of alarms going off around him, sound becoming nothing but a high pitched whine. He began to sob harshly as he gripped his ears, curling into a defensive ball as his world began to fade to black. 

But there was something there, gently pulling him back to reality. A muffled voice, a soft hand gently cupping his chin, urging his head to tilt upward. Robotnik blinked rapidly staring down at someone who was trying to get him back. Slowly his vision began to clear and the sound of the person's voice became clearer.

"Sir, doctor robotnik? Ivo please breathe," the voice was extremely gentle, the sound of it slowly breaking down the walls that had quickly been put into place out of self preservation, the voice put simply sounded like home. Robotniks home...Stone.

Robotnik gasped for air and leaned back, throwing his head up as his senses came back in a whirlwind flood. Stone jumped to his feet from where he was kneeling in front of robotnik, gripping the doctor close as he gasped for air, tears streaming down his cheeks, his hands gripping the sides of his chair like a lifeline, his whole body trembling violently. Stone hugged his shoulders and hushed the doctor as he tried to get a steady rhythm of breathing again.

"Shh, just breathe ivo...everything will be alright, just one breath after another, 1. 2. 1. 2." Agent stone cooed gently stroking the doctors hair, pressing his face to the side of the doctors, holding him as close as he could. 

It took a long time for the doctor to calm down, but Stone was there patiently whispering soft words and watching the doctor carefully as to not let him relapse. Eventually the doctor stopped trembling and he sat still staring blankly forward, a hand reached up to grasp stones arm as a security blanket. Stone gently began to pull away, shifting so he was once again crouching in front of robotnik, he smiled sympathetically up at him, gently holding both of the doctors hands.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked softly, his eyes filled with genuine compassion. Robotnik weakly nodded, his tongue feeling dry and heavy in his mouth, the anxiety attack driving his already fatigued body to exhaustion . Stones eyebrows furrowed up in a worried sort of way. "How about i get you to your bed and i make some tea, and you call it a night." He gently suggested stroking the doctors gloved hands with his thumbs. Robotnik weakly nodded and began to stand. Agent Stone quickly stood and wrapped one of the doctors long arms around his shoulders and led him to his private quarters. Stone opened the door and sat robotnik down on the bed and took a step back, pulling up a holo screen and dimmed the lights a bit, the room was simple, yet extremely modern, clean white walls accented with dark red and blacks, his bed a spacious levitating cloud of down and silk.

"Is your strength returning at all sir?’ He asked looking back up at him. Robotnik swallowed thickly and nodded, his eyes broken and venerable looking. Stone exhaled through his nose, biting his lip. "Good, it's a start at least...okay, here's what I’m going to do. You go wash up and change out of that lab coat and I will make that lavender tea you love so much...sound good?’ He asked with a hopeful wince. The doctor nodded and shakily stood, heading off towards his personal bathroom.

Robotnik shakily stripped of his clothes and put on a thin black long sleeve shirt, robotic arms folding out of the walls and picking the clothes off the floor and hanging them up in the glass case that began to wash them so they would be ready for the next day. The doctor then slowly wandered back into his bedroom and sat down in his cool bed, pulling the fluffy down covers over his legs and leaning back into a stack of pillows stone had prepared. 

After a moment or two stone came rushing back, a steaming mug of tea in his hands as he paused outside of his room, knocking gently on the frame "sir, i've got your tea." The door slid open and stone entered quickly making his way over to robotnik's side and handing him the mug, pulling up a floating coaster for the doctor to rest his drink on when he got tired of holding it.

As soon as the cup touched his hand the doctor brought it in close and gently blew on the steaming beverage before taking a small tender sip. A shiver of content running through him as he finally let out a calm sigh, his eyes closing. Stone smiled and turned to walk out. He jumped as the doctor grabbed his wrist in a panic, his mug floating wobbly next to him due to him settling it down quickly. Robotnik pulled stone to his chest sheepishly hugging him close, a soft scowl of embarrassment adorning his features

"Stay..." he whispered, his voice raspy and low. Stones eyes widened as he blushed a beat red. "O-oh....of course sir." He said gently nuzzling into the doctor's hair. Robotnik held him for a moment then hesitantly pushed him away, nodding towards the bathroom. "Change"he mumbled before going back to his tea, avoiding and and all eye contact with his assistant.

Stone nodded and quickly went to the bathroom and changed, returning in a soft white t-shirt and his black boxers, blushing a dark crimson. The doctor looked over at him and scowled a bit "that will suffice..." he mumbled softly, setting his mug down and scooting over on the bed. "At least his personality is coming back..." stone thought as he walked back over, sheepishly crawling into bed with the doctor.

They both sat there awkwardly for a few moments before robotnik laid down and opened his arms for stone to crawl into "come on then, i would like to get some sleep" he said in an almost bored kind of tone, but really his heart was hammering against his ribs. Stone took the hint and cuddled in close to the doctor, nuzzling his head under the doctors chin, setting in almost immediately. Robotnik’s hands twitched nervously for a moment before he slowly relaxed and loosely wrapped his long limbs around the smaller male, his eyes fluttering closed as he took a calm breath, finally content.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn’t expect the first one to get any attention but since yall liked it so much, heres another ^^


End file.
